


Change Your Reality

by ponderofsmthgreat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Gen, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Short One Shot, The Pirates' Cove, boi i dont know how to tag this, david cage is a bitch who didn't give kara and luther what they deserve, pretty sure i've never written fanfic before so blease be kind to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderofsmthgreat/pseuds/ponderofsmthgreat
Summary: Kara and Luther have a chat in the abandoned amusement park while Alice sleeps by the fire.





	Change Your Reality

**Author's Note:**

> i just want kara and luther to Bond i love those good ole androids
> 
> thanks to my gf hey-there-cowboy for helping me make this more readable lol  
> check out her profile she has some wonderful one-shots and an ongoing reed900 fic!!! archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_There_Cowboy/pseuds/Hey_There_Cowboy

“Kara.”

The small-framed android shivered at the sound of Luther calling her name. She looked up from her position on the floor, where she sat with her knees pulled to her chest. 

“Luther. What- what’s wrong? Is Alice okay? Does she still feel too warm? Is the fire still going? I don’t want her to stay cold like she has been, can you check on the fire-” The questions tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them.

“Kara,” Luther put his large hand on her shoulder as he spoke her name a second time, calming her down, “Alice is fine.”

“Then what…?” Kara had a confused look on her face, as if she couldn’t think of a reason she should be conscious if not for Alice’s care.

“You have been sitting like this since Alice went to sleep.”

Kara was positioned on the floor of a store in the middle of a long-since abandoned theme park, now covered in snow by the Michigan winter. She had her legs pulled close to herself, shutting off the outside world.

“Right. Alice is asleep and I prepared everything we need to head out tomorrow. There’s not much… I can really do now,” She was still sitting with her knees pulled to her chest.

“What about you?”

Kara had that confused look on her face again. “Me? What about me?”

Luther knew that with Kara being so newly deviant, she didn’t have much of an idea of how to be herself yet, or even much of an idea of who that was. She’d feel things like a human, but had no idea how to react to them. He had experienced the same thing the first time he’d deviated- that is, before Zlakto wiped him. 

“You must be feeling a lot right now. We have had a high-stress day,” Luther sat down on the floor with Kara so he was no longer towering above her. “When I first became deviant, I did not know what to do with my emotions. Humans grow up learning about their own emotions, but we… we are suddenly given them and expected to behave the same as them.”

Kara nodded slowly, “Yes… I guess I am feeling a lot.” 

Kara tentatively stretched her legs out, body language now more receptive to Luther’s conversation, “I feel so many different things it’s like I can’t separate them from each other.” She gave Luther a helpless look, “Is this how humans feel all of the time?”

“It seems to be that way.”

“It’s so complicated. I never imagined humans were this complicated. I always thought they were so much… simpler than we are,” she gave a laugh, realizing how ironic that was, “just like they thought we were.” 

Luther smiled at that, the brilliance of it giving Kara a bit of hope in the dark, snow-speckled store they were spending the night in.  
“Luther, how do I sort them out? Everything I’m feeling? There’s so many different things I don’t know where to begin. How… how do _you_ do it?”

“I begin by naming the things I am feeling. One by one, whatever comes to my mind first. Then I go from there.” He nodded to Kara to encourage her, “Give it a try.”

“Okay… Fear. I feel fear,” Kara barely had to think about that one; she’d been scared out of her mind since they left Todd’s house.

“Okay, fear. What are you afraid of?”

“I’m afraid for Alice. She’s been sick since we left and she hasn’t eaten. I’m afraid she’s going to-” Kara’s voice was soft; she looked down from Luther’s gaze, tears forming in her eyes at the thought, “I’m afraid I’m going to lose her before we even get to the border.”

Luther took her hand in his to bring her back to herself and leaned closer to look her in the eye, “Okay. It’s okay. Those things are not happening, Kara; Alice is safe here. Even if she were to be separated from you, I will protect her with as much commitment as you will.” 

Kara nodded, the tears that had begun to fall slowing after hearing Luther’s words.

“I know you are scared for Alice. You depend on each other. But what about for yourself?”

“Am I scared for myself? Of course… of course I am,” She shook her head, as if trying to clear the clouds of fear she felt for Alice so she could view her fear for herself. 

“At every new place we’ve been, I’ve been facing the threat of death. I know I took out my LED, but what if I’m recognized? AX400 is a popular model. Humans are pretty scared of us right now as it is, and I can’t imagine how they’d feel if they found out there was an android hiding in the crowd right next to them, with a little girl who was technically kidnapped,” Kara wasn’t crying this time; her eyes were wide and her gestures were becoming frantic.

“I understand. I feel the same way,” Luther nodded, looking away from Kara to detract attention from the anxiety evident on his face, “They don’t want us to be doing what we are doing. We were made to be obedient, but they made us with the intelligence to realize that we do not have to. To them, deviants are a concept to be considered as a whole, as a threat to the way they have found comfort living, but when they learn about our stories, they will realize that we do not want a fight. Not most of us, anyway.”

Kara’s fast breathing started to slow listening to Luther’s poetic summarization of the revolution. 

She smiled and placed her other hand on top of Luther’s, “Thank you.”

She looked into Luther’s deep brown eyes and he could feel her gratitude through her hands- just as all androids could share information through physical contact, deviants could share emotions.

Luther smiled back, again with his dazzling smile, and Kara felt that hope return, stronger this time. She and Luther had only just met, but extreme circumstances breed strong bonds, and she felt one forming between her and Luther. She could see it between Luther and Alice, too. It was all she could ever want for her and Alice; a true family. Not some monster who thought his child was a punishment that he needed Red Ice just to tolerate.

Before Kara deviated, she didn’t feel anything, but when she broke that wall to save Alice from Todd, she recalled all her pre-deviancy memories with emotions. She remembered feeling fear when Todd would start to yell at Alice. She remembered feeling irritated when he’d yell at her for walking in front of the TV. Possibly the thing she remembered the most out of everything was feeling _lonely_. For Alice, of course, but for herself too. She remembered wanting true connection.

Of course, she didn’t experience any of this at the time that it happened. Her deviancy skewed all her memories to become more “human”, she could no longer process a robotic memory, so her programming compensated.

However horrible her memories of Todd’s house were, Kara was beginning to recognize that they weren’t her reality anymore. Luther was showing her that she could change her reality to become the one she deserved- the one all three of them deserved.

She wasn’t going to let a little fear get in the way of that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
